User blog:Super Minecraft Girl/Mario Undertale Kid Vs. Super Mega Man Girl (David Vs. Miley Power)
M: Miley Power's lines. *D: David the Mario Undertake Kid's lines M: Miley's back in the house But that ain't a surprise Let's get the party started Someone turn down the lights! It's the grand opening, bring on over your friends Hopefully you got Minecraft tokens to spend D: I thought you just quit, now your uploading again? I wonder how long until your grounded again! M: Ahem! Excuse me, but were you invited? D: Do what you do best Tails, and bite it! M: Ooh, that's clever D: And you can do better? M: I'd offer you pizza, but aren't you trying to stay loser? D: SHUT UP!!! M: Sorry man, did that offend ya? If you babysit, I wouldn't recommend ya If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid. D: You work all day and you don't make any wages That must suck, getting fired from a restaurant Have you ever defeated the animatronics? I bet not Fazbear's Pizza, now hiring? I wouldn't apply if my career was dying! (Get in your, get in your head like an insomniac The scary, the scariest nightmare you've ever had A gamer, a gamer making sure you never float I've got you, i've got you trapped inside my studio) D: Don't mess with me I've been around longer M: At least I'm not a creepy little kid harasser D: Sounds personal, did I strike a nerve with you? Did you fall asleep when your parents deserted you? How sad, when they left I bet it hurt M: Didn't I see you on 'The Dr. Phil Show'? D: Go get yourself a BJ from Foxy M: At least I got friends, you have to make yourself YouTube buddies If you had a life, it would be a bad one, I'd give you a nasty look but you've already got one. I'm running the show! D: But your running the show poorly Can I offer you some WD40? I'm sick of all your retarded friends bragging 'Look at me, I jumped on the Sonic bandwagon!' M: By the end of the night, we'll have you crying for hours That skin is lame, you should try one of ours! D: This might cross the line, but I'm not sorry I went to Legoland for my birthday party M: I bet all you did was ride on The Dragon D: Why yes I did, and I freaking loved it! M: Ooh, your breaking up, how anti-climactic I can barely hear you 'cause all of that chatting D: Maybe you should get an update, you could use it Your rhymes are predictable, like your movements And when it comes to ranting, take a lesson! M: Says the bonehead with the frozen expression! Your looking pretty pale, that's an understatement Must be from all the years in the internet like your sidekick D: Leave Frisk out of it Say one more word, you'll die! Or maybe I'll just call up the purple guy You'll never have my charm M: You'll never match my power B: Let's see who can make the people cheer louder! �� Category:Blog posts